National Connections
by ThisOneStarGazer
Summary: 'How ironic. This is no little boy, this will destroy entire cities.' Alfred F. Jones was the last one to touch the atomic bomb before it was dropped over Hiroshima. Kiku Honda was a schoolboy, ready to take a test. These two have a connection all because of Hiroshima.


Summary: 'How ironic. This is no little boy, this will destroy entire cities.' Alfred F. Jones was the last one to touch the atomic bomb before it was dropped over Hiroshima. Kiku Honda was a schoolboy, ready to take a test. These two have a connection all because of Hiroshima.

This is a AU with a slight hinting of Fruk. Characters: Alfred F. Jones (The United States of America) and Kiku Honda (Japan). Characters mentioned: Arthur Kirkland (England; Great Britain), François Bonnefoi (France), and Mathew Williams (Canada).

 **WARNING: If you do not like reading about gruesome situations, I recommend to not read this fanfiction.**

 _The Hiroshima bombing had it's 70th anniversary two days ago at 8:1_ _6 AM; the tim_ _e in Japan. From what we know, the atomic bomb; Little Boy, dropped from an Americ_ _an B-29 Bomber plane and killed 80,000 people from impact and injured 35,000. Little parts of this oneshot are true stories of survivors from Hiroshima and some Americans experiences when they were on the B-29 Bomber._

* * *

Three blocks away from the Noboricho National Elementary School

Hiroshima, Japan

August 6th, 1945

8:10 AM

It was a normal day. The bombing sirens had went off in warning once before but stopped because there were no planes or bombs. Kiku Honda was outside was heading to school and had no idea that in just six minutes that a atomic bomb would hit the ground only three blocks away from his school.

* * *

American B-29 Bomber plane

Only miles away from Hiroshima, Japan

August 6th, 1945

8:11 AM

Alfred F. Jones was sitting on the side of the plane and viewing Hiroshima from miles away. He knew in minutes that bomb would drop and kill thousands, but for a good cause, to end the war. All he could think about was the end of the war. Many in his family had joined the military, his older half-brother; Arthur, from England was deployed as a marine, pushing back against the Nazi's, but they had long surrendered and he went back to England. Before that, Arthur's friend; Francis had been killed in action when France was being taken over by Nazi's.

Arthur told Alfred, "I'll kill every bloody Nazi I see. All they do is remind me of F-Fran-cis." The American also had a twin brother he never knew about; Mathew, who was from Canada and a marine as well. Mathew was killed in action sometime in 1944 and after that Alfred found out about him. Alfred could not blame himself for his death, so he went to the only cause of it. The war. The war between countries killed his brother.

"-red.. Alfred!" Someone was calling for him to set up the atomic bomb; Little Boy. 'How ironic.' Alfred thought, 'This is no little boy, this will destroy entire cities.' Everyone watched him as he went down to set it up. His hands worked carefully when touching the weapon of destruction. It only took him 3 minutes to set it up right as they were about to pass over Hiroshima.

* * *

Noboricho National Elementary School

Hiroshima, Japan

August 6th, 1945

8:15 AM

Taking off his shoes, Kiku straightened his uniform and walked quietly to his classroom as peers around him chatted with one another. Today he would take a test and receive a great grade; one to please his family. He looked up as the clock's seconds ticked closer and closer to 8:16. Far above him the bomb had been dropped and Alfred was counting the seconds. It would hit the ground in approximately 44 seconds and cause chaos.

The clock hit 8:16 AM and from above in the American B-29 bomber planes, they had finished counting the 44 seconds and were wondering if the atomic bomb was a dud. Only two seconds later and it went off. Kiku saw a bright, white light appearing from the windows and a wind began to pull apart the building, causing Kiku to fly through the air and out of his classroom, going into another. As soon as he hit the wall he passed out.

* * *

American B-29 Bomber plane

Above Hiroshima, Japan

August 6th, 1945

8:16 AM

Alfred looked outside and listened to the silence around him. When the bomb hit the ground; two seconds off from estimated landing time, a blinding light shown through the bottom of the plane that still had the opened doors to the city of Hiroshima. Shock, that was what Alfred felt.

His mind screamed, 'It's over. The war's almost over!' But there was no emotion in the air. No thought of the casualties or how long the killing may last. Everyone in the plane was relieved.

The cloud outside of the plane that was over Hiroshima made some think it represented a mushroom. To Alfred it was a tower; a beacon of fire and death. Alfred's shock only lasted seconds and then he realized what he had done. Thousands would be dead. This was all because of him.

* * *

The building once known as Noboricho National Elementary School

Hiroshima, Japan

August 6th, 1945

Time Unknown

First there was sound.

A Rasping, "Water. I need water." Screaming.

Taste came back quickly.

A taste of iron.

But the feeling, it was numb.

Then he was given sight.

It looked crispy. Some of the beings across the room were inhumanly black and crispy. Eyes were hanging out of their heads. The worst part was, one of the teachers had brought their baby for the day and it's head was ripped clean off, with the teacher calling, "Water. I need water." She noticed Kiku and turned her head towards him. But he needed to leave. He needed to help his family.

He ran outside the crumbled building that was once his elementary school. Then proceeded to head home to his house, that was four blocks away.

When he arrived to his house, he was that it was collapsed and on fire. His mother and baby sister had crushed from the house collapsing and his father hadn't died from the house collapsing, but had burned to death from the fire. His first instinct was, "Mama! I want water." He was thirsty too after all.

Childish, that was how he could describe it. They were dead. That word stung in his mouth, "They're dead." he told himself. Dead.

In that moment he noticed something about his body, his face felt completely swollen and a chunk of skin from his arm was dangling off his skin. There was only one thing he could do now. He had to leave.

Kiku couldn't leave. He was to scared. No mother or father to guide him. 'I have to-' he began to think, 'No, I'm leaving.' He ran, that was all he could do. Run until you get too tired too.

Run.

Run.

Run.

Before long he had made it out of the city and into a field. He was to dehydrated to run any further and fell onto the ground.

Later he was picked up and carried to a tree. All around him everyone wanted the same thing, "Water." they called for. As it rained and he collected water from the tree then fell asleep. When he awoke, he noticed a grey layer of ash covered the bodies around the tree, as well as the ground. Then the fact came to him: none of them were alive, they were all dead.

* * *

Months passed after Hiroshima had been bombed, and months after Kiku received medical attention he went bent to Hiroshima. Days after he arrived the Americans came. They all greeted with cheery, "Hello! Hello!" to the children and people around them. Alfred F. Jones met Kiku Honda in a second.

Alfred F. Jones handed Kiku Honda a chocolate bar and gave a soft smile. Kiku returned a smile and that connected their lives forever.

* * *

"Hey Kiku?"

"Yes Arfred."

"Whenever we talk about Hiroshima, I feel like I've meet you before. Like in another life."

"That's very interesting, Arfred."

"Dude, maybe that actually happened! That would be so cool!"

"I don't think it would be very cool. You don't know in which circumstances we met in. Most likely they wouldn't have been very good ones."

"Sorry Kiku."

"It's no problem America."

* * *

"Rest in peace. The mistake shall not be repeated." ~ Cenotaph in Hiroshima

I feel that this topic is very touchy and I hopefully did not offend anyone. Please comment and review, I would also like constructive-criticism only please. If any characters were out of character, let me know and tell me how I could improve my writing to fit their personality more.


End file.
